The Rose Blooms In Spring
by StarlightCain
Summary: This rose has never bloomed before, but often the latest flower to bloom is the most beautiful of them all. Or the deadliest.
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Spring Rose opened her eyes slightly. The sight that greeted her was a set of silver eyes and a set of violet eyes.

"Hey Ruby, hey Yang." She said groggily. _Stupid morning people disrespecting my sleep._ She thought.

"Come on, today's your first day at Beacon! It's gonna be great! There'll be..." Ruby Rose's voice faded into the background as she started listing everything that would be at Beacon.

"Yeah, get up Spring. You'll be great." Said Yang Xiao Long, calmer than her hyper-active sister. _Beacon, best school in all of Remnant for training Hunters and I'm going. This'll be fun..._ Spring threw her legs over the bed, stood up and ushered the other two girls out the door, Ruby still blabbering.

She put on her clothes and looked at herself in the mirror.Black leggings, a black full sleeved t-shirt, black knee-length boots with wedge heels that added 3 inches to her height (which was a welcome improvement), on her shoulders were silver shoulder pads that came up slightly, like spikes, and she had silver coloured guards on her elbows. Spring put her long black hair, that was red at the tips, into a high pony-tail and let her bangs fall sideways across her face, just over her eye.

She picked up her black scythe/0.5 cal, customisable, high impact sniper rifle with a long range scope, and put it in its place on her belt. She'd asked for Ruby's help designing and creating Song Bird and despite protesting Song Bird was an exact replica of Crescent Rose, Spring still loved it and called Song Bird her Baby. She had of course given Song Bird her own twist. Song Bird had a longer, serrated blade and dust canisters near the magazine slot so that Spring could use dust by itself as well as using dust infused ammo. Then came Silver Kick around her ankles. Silver Kick was, practically, Ember Celica strapped to her boots. It also had dust infused ammunition however unlike Yang's gauntlets, Silver Kick could hold 24 shots each - coming to a total of 48 shots. This made the gauntlets chunkier but Spring felt it was worth it so she wouldn't have to bend down it a fight.

Spring's forte was not weapon design hence why she had gone to her sisters for _help_.

Spring Rose pulled on her black cloak, pulled the hood up, and walked out the door, her silver eyes sparkling.

 **A/N: Hi! This is a little bit of a detour from what I usually write, Skulduggery Pleasant, but I absolutely love RWBY and really wanted to write a fan fiction about it. Also I'm terrible at descriptions; her shoulder pads are identical to Velvet's shoulder pads but silver. Thoughts are in** _ **italics**_ **.**

 **Spring is not a Ruby clone. She is Ruby's younger sister (admittedly only by a year) so takes after Ruby and by extension Summer. With Yang off at school and Ruby being closer in age it's clear who she would have looked to most. Although Spring is** _ **much**_ **dirtier than Ruby and her language deserves a few tuts...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Bye guys! See you later!" Spring Rose gave a wide sparkling smile as she waved off her sisters. She turned around and walked into the airship and let her smile drop. She put on some headphones, pulled up her hood and walked to an empty corner of the airship. Spring sat on the floor and shut her eyes.

Not 5 minutes into the airship ride somebody approached her. "Hello?" Spring kept her eyes shut and pretended to be asleep. "I know you're not asleep," _damn._ Spring opened her eyes and looked up. "I am Kyrie Osa. What's your name?" _well at least she's polite._ Spring stood.

"I'm Spring."

"Am I getting anything else?"

"About my name? No."

Kyrie wore a dark red open, ladder top and dark red almost black 3-quarter length leggings. She had black flats, which almost looked like ballet shoes, on and had black hair cut into a bob. On her back was what looked like, dual swords?

"Can I see your weapons?" Kyrie asked, still polite but clearly excited.

"Uhh... Yeah sure," Spring decided to keep Song Bird on her belt, hidden by her cloak. She let Silver Kick unfold. "This is Silver Kick." she pointed to her feet.

"Ooh, shiny!" Kyrie squealed. "Sorry, I'm not usually that squeaky but I just love weapons and seeing new ones," she un-sheathed the swords from her back. "These bad boys are Dawn Ninja collectively," the swords were rapier styled and were about the length of half Kyrie's arm. The grip was dark red, the same as her top, and the hilt had two short mini-blades on it. "Look at this," She pressed a button on the grip and the blades swung down exposing a gun with a blade running parallel to her arm. "Do you like them?"

"Yeah, they're epic! You know, you kind of remind me of one of my sisters, with your obsession with weapons and everything." explained Spring.

"Oh? Is she a hunter? And you implied you have more than one sister. What are they like?" Kyrie asked.

"2. I have two sisters, no brothers, 1. They're both huntresses in training. 3. Nice" Spring answered.

"Huntresses in training – are they at Beacon?" _damn she's quick._

"Yeah, third years." _shut up, shut up, shut up!_

"Nice. Hey look the airship's pulling in." Spring looked out the window. Kyrie wasn't wrong.

"Well, nice meeting you Kyrie. I hope we meet in the emerald forest so we can become team-mates. Spring wasn't lying; she genuinely liked Kyrie unlike most people she'd met in her life. Kyrie was actually quite nice.

"I hope so too," smiled Kyrie. "See you around!"


	3. Chapter 3

Spring looked around the huge room the new first years were in. There were people talking, smiling, laughing, reading, dancing, everything. It was terrifying. Spring scanned the room looking for an empty space. She saw one in the far corner with only a girl staring in to space. She walked over and put her things down.

"Hi." _aww come on, you looked completely zoned._

"Hi." replied Spring. They then went back to silence that straddled the line between comfortable and uncomfortable.

The mystery girl wore a pink combat skirt that had white lace petticoats, a white shirt, a pink bolero cardigan lined with lace, a baby pink ribbon belt with a bow, baby pink high heels and a pink choker with lace and a pink heart in the middle.

"Natalie Heart. pleased to make your acquaintance." _well at least you're polite._

"Spring" Spring rolled out her sleeping bag and put her bags down next to it. The two girls went back to the comfortable/uncomfortable silence. Then Kyrie came over.

"Hey, Spring. Who's your friend?" she asked.

"This is Natalie Heart."

"Hi."

"Nice to meet you, Nat. Mind if I join you two over here in loner's corner?" asked Kyrie.

"Well, if there are three people it won't be 'loner's' corner will it?" _two people. I can deal with two._

"You're right."

Suddenly, a dark skinned girl with curly hair appeared.

"Hi, I'm Gogo Katan. Mind if I join your little party over here?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure!" smiled Kyrie.

"Donuts!" Shouted Spring. Everyone present looked at her. "I mean - go nuts! Yeah, go nuts! Sit down, next to us, go right ahead!" _damn_

Gogo had on a brown, bando with a small dip at the front, a black, cropped, short sleeved leather jacket, black short shorts, and brown mid-length boots with brown wool lining the top.

"Thanks."

They all sat down in silence until Kyrie started talking. "So how about everyone shows their weapons? I'll start," she then went into an in depth explanation about Dawn Ninja. "Spring, how about you next?" Spring unfolded her weapon still keeping Song Bird hidden.

"Silver Kicks." She smirked slightly, she could see it, in the middle of battle and suddenly she pulls out a seven foot scythe. She retracted the weapons. "I kick stuff."

"OK," Continued Kyrie. "Natalie?"

"Sugar Lace," she started while pulling out a pink and white parasol. Spring shuddered, the weapon reminded her of Neo. "She is a shield, gun and melee weapon combined." She finished simply.

"Very nice," approved Kyrie. "And Gogo?"

The last girl pulled out a medium sized cylinder that was black and brown. She unfolded it into a club. "Meet Dana, she's a club and," She adjusted the weapon. "A rocket launcher." Spring looked at the club/ rocket launcher with a wide smile plastered across her face. Natalie looked on with slight apprehension.

"Dana, that's an interesting name. How did you pick it?" She asked hesitantly.

"I dunno, I just like the name Dana."

"Well Ladies," Kyrie addressed all present. "Tomorrow's a big day; I hope to meet you all in the Emerald Forest so that we may be teammates. See you all in the morning." She turned and blew out her candle signalling everyone to go to sleep. Spring lay down and smiled in the darkness, she thought Kyrie was going to be a Leader and a good one at that.

 **Hello! Haven't updated this in a while... These first chapters are just world and character building really, but later on shit's going to get crazy! *sigh* I really am terrible at descriptions aren't I? Gogo's top is Emerald's green undershirt but brown.**


	4. Chapter 4

***Sigh* sorry I haven't uploaded for a while. I really hate my internet...**

Spring once again had her headphones on and her hood up. Her favourite song was playing, it had powerful lyrics about a girl and her mom who died - it reminded her about her sisters and herself, as she looked at Beacon. There was no other way to say it, Beacon was beautiful. Problem was, she had no idea where to go. _Damn it, I'll have to talk to someone._ She carried on walking when,

"Hey!" She bumped into somebody. She stopped but didn't look up.

"Rude _and_ blind! Where do your problems end?!"

"Hopefully with you." Spring mumbled.

"What did you say?" The obnoxious voice asked.

"I said, hopefully with you!" Spring shouted, throwing her hands in the air. Everyone in the courtyard turned to face them. Spring quickly retreated under her cloak. "Look, I just need to know where the locker room is. I don't need this kind of shit today."

"Wait a minute, Spring is that you?" The girl in black finally looked up.

"Weiss!" She exclaimed with a smile. Spring hadn't seen one of her sisters' two best friends in ages.

"How have you been Birdie?" People looked on in wonder as the Ice Queen herself conversed with somebody, who had bumped into her, pleasantly.

"Good."

Some people thought, 'What kind of magic is this?" others, 'I must be dreaming.' Some of the _happier_ students 'Where does she get shit that good?'

"Sorry about that, not exactly having the best of days myself so far. Are you about to go into the Emerald Forest?" Weiss asked.

"It's ok I understand and yes, I just need to go to the locker room to pick up my stuff and then of I go prancing into the woods. Problem is, when we put our stuff in there we went a different route and with a guide." They walked on a bit.

"Ok," said Weiss. "I'll wait out here. Go get your stuff and I'll take you to the cliffs."

"Thanks Weiss!"

\oOo/

Spring peered over the edge of the cliff at the emerald green forest below. She knew to horrors that lay in front of her and yet – she smiled. She had, practically, been raised by Grimm rather than human or faunus; at least, that's what her Uncle Qrow always said.

"Welcome, children," Professor Ozpin stepped into view of the hunters-in-training, equipped with his usual cup of coffee and cane. "You have worked hard to be standing here today but you will need to overcome one last obstacle – the Emerald Forest. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die." Apparently Ozpin's speech changed slightly every year all except for that last line. Ruby had repeated the speech enough times. Spring zoned out of Glynda Goodwitch's speech. Then the first mechanical clank could be heard and Spring looked around; students started to fly through the air towards the tree canopy. She got into a ready position – as if she was about to start a race – and readied her gauntlets. Her launcher clicked and she was flung towards the sea of green.


End file.
